Points
by MeganePurinko
Summary: FLAT4 Affection Series Part One, inspired by S.P.D. Gold Ranger's Ojamajo Affection series! Fujio never really pays attention to Yuki, and for some reason, it's a big deal to her. How many points can she score with the orange haired wizard? R&R!


Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. I do own Yuki, but none of the other characters, ESPECIALLY the FLAT4, though I WISH I DID!!!! THEY'RE AWESOME!!!!

Author's Note: This is kinda coyping Nick-kun's idea, since he came up with Ojamajo Affection, I decided on FLAT4 affection! Though I believe the FLAT4 all deserve the ojamajo they like! ESPECIALLY AKATSUKI-KUN!!! I don't care _if _he barely appears in the series! HE DESERVES DOREMI-CHAN!!!! But I'll be going in order, starting out with the shy and sweet Hazuki-chan counterpart, Fujio-kun! CHEESE! Also note, this takes place in Tomo-DAICHI, but doesn't include the other characters due to spoilers. EVIL EVIL SPOILERS!!! So if you're wondering anything, like how Fujio-kun's in Yuki's school to begin with, IT'LL be explained LATER! ...Yay me! Any, please read and review! (This will be in Yuki's POV.)

----------------------------------------------------------

"OHAYOU!!!!" I yelled cheerfully as I flung the doors open. Almost automatically, everyone in the library formed together with one big-

"SHHHHH!"

I chuckled to myself. It was always a ton of fun seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Though I get in HUGE trouble with Seki-sensei. Go figure. Doesn't ANYONE have a good sense of humor?

_Let me ansewer that, apparently not._

I sighed and looked around. Despite my little respect for being quiet, I actually always came here to get a book. Hazuki-chan isn't the _only_ ojamajo who likes to read people. Well, Hana-chan likes to read too... And Doremi-chan...well I wouldn't call drooling over a picture of a steak in a cooking magizine _reading_.

_...What was I supposed to be doing again?_

Then it hit me. "Oh yeah, I was suppose to get a book!" I said out loud as if anyone cared. I caught a few odd glances from some older students and ignored them.

_Well EXCUSE ME for forgetting what I was doing for a moment! Not like it ALWAYS happens..._

I glanced around the library and noticed one boy was caught up in his book and he was probably ignoring me the entire time! He was easily distinguished by, what I noticed, the two twicks, indicating his being of a wizard. Orange hair, of course. He's the only one I ever see reading, not like I _see_ that _much_. I barely see _any_ to begin with... But still, I had to talk to him.

_I always had the urge to..._

"Fujio-kun." I started, folding my arms at the desk he was sitting at. Fujio lowered the book down, revealing his usual reddish orange eyes, which lowered at first glance. "Hai?" he asked, a hit of annoyance in his voice. "Were you ignoring me Fujio-kun?" I asked, mirrioring his annoyed stare. "Trying to." he replied. "You're quite loud, Yuki-chan." "Oh." I let out a soft groan, earning Fujio-kun to raise an eyebrow.

Okay, to be honest, I would define Fujio-kun as the quiet one for sure now. He barely seemed interested in my actions, though oddly enough, whenever this happened...I always wanted to get his attention. It was a strange urge of course, considering how a lot of other people treat me the same way and I show zero intrest in them. Period.

So why was it so different with Fujio-kun you ask? Simple.

I don't know. I never did. Call me crazy, but I don't. STOP STARING AT ME!!!

Oh! Erm...Back to the story.

"Yuki-chan, are you checking out something or what?" Fujio asked. I sunk deeper on the desk, my arms spread out and my hands almost reached Fujio's sleeves. Man time was slow.

"Yuki-chan?" Fujio seemed tempted to tap me on the forehead to see if I was listening, or _awake_ for that matter. "Yuki-chan, daijoubu ka?" he asked, seeming a bit concerned.

Silence.

"Yuki-chan?"

More silence.

"...Yuki-chan?"

Still more silence.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

_That_ sure caught my attention.

"Ara?"

Well now I felt like an idiot. I was sure he thought I was weird now. Shy, sweet, serious Fujio. He thought I was probably the strangest girl in the world. _Perfect._

I looked up, expecting him to stare at me as if I were some freak but shockingly, he stared at me with a bit of curiousity and confusion. "You... spaced out there for a minute, Yuki-chan." he said in a soft voice.

I blinked twice, as if I had no idea what he was talking about. "Uh...You still want to check out a book right?" he asked, now a little bit unsure it seemed like. I stood up. My expression still confused until a grin appeared on my face. "Yep!" I said almost excitedly. "I'm here to check out a book! ...If only I knew what book to check out." That probably didn't earn any brownie points...

_You can earn brownie points for boys right? Right? ...What am I doing again?_

Okay, I gotta stop doing that.

"You want me to help?" Fujio asked. SCORE. I mentally cheered.

_YES!!! After all those times where he just ignored me, I FINALLY had his attention!_

"Yes yes!" I ansewered a bit too enthusiasm. I saw a smile tug at Fujio's lips...

_ANOTHER SCORE!!!_

"Yes! Two points!" I said without thinking and punched my fist. It took me a split second to realize everyone was staring at me as if I had too much sugar or something. My mouth dropped farther than I thought possible and blood rushed to my cheeks from the embarassment. _'There goes my two points..' _I thought silently.

_Dang._

My ears perked up when I heard smuggled laughter. My fist dropped and I stared at Fujio was barely containing himself in a fit of laughter. I felt even more embarassed. Instead of just giving me a weird glance, he was... he was...

_LAUGHING AT ME?!!_

All blood rushed to my face and I turned as red as a tomato. I blushed furiously as my lips twitched as if I had accidentally a mouthful of one of those super sour gummies.

_NEVER eat the super sour gummies!_

"You're so weird Yuki-chan..." Fujio was still chuckling. This was NOT what I had in mind. I wanted his attention!

_Well now you got it. HAPPY?!_

"So different from Hazuki-chan." he noted, as if it were a good thing.

Now it was my turn to stare at him. Even _I_ knew Fujio-kun had a crush on Hazuki-chan, why was he comparing me to her? What he said next, shocked me.

"You're so funny." he commented when he glanced at my flushed face. My heart did a little dace and the color began to drain from my face. Was that another point for me? Did he actually _like_ my silliness? "A good sense of humor." he noted again, smiling. My eyes glittered and gleamed as a proud expression formed on my face and I smiled victorious.

_Yep! Point!_

"You still need a book Yuki-chan?" he asked. "You bet!" I ansewered. Fujio stood up. "You like Fantasy right?" he asked making sure. I nodded. "Yep!" "Those books are over there.." he directed. "I'll help you look Yuki-chan."

_Another point. SCORE!_

----------------------------------------------------------

"And here." Fujio said handing me a brightly colored blue book. "The Little Mermaid.." I read. "Yes, that book's rather sad but it kinda has a happy ending once you think about it." he said. The story ran through my mind.

_The little mermaid was a story about a mermaid who fell in love with a human. Though they couldn't be together due to the fact that a mermaid lives up to 300 before turning into sea form and ceasing to exsist. The little mermaid then decided to trade her beautiful voice for legs and be with the prince. However, if she failed to marry the prince, she would turn into sea form by morning. Sadly, with her voice, the mermaid couldn't express her feelings and soon the prince married a princess in a neighboring kingdom and the little mermaid's heart broke. Later though, the little mermaid's sisters came and gave her a knife, saying if she killed the prince, she would live. But... despite everything, the little mermaid threw away the knife, knowing if she killed her beloved prince, she would be sadder than if she died herself. And the next day, she flung herself into the ocean and became sea form._

The story never failed to bring me to tears. What did he mean when he said it had a happy ending if you thought about it?

"Fujio-kun..." I started. "What do you mean by it has a happy ending?" "It may have been sad to you, but I don't think the little mermaid felt that way Yuki-chan." he explained, his eyes soft. Then it hit me.

_She was happy because the prince was happy. She learned how to love._

I hugged the book close to my chest and smiled. "Arigatou...Fujio-kun." I said gratefully. "Ah, no problem Yuki-chan." Fujio said with smile.

"Fujio-kun..." I started again, a warm feeling bubbling up inside me. "Hai?" he asked a bit confused now.

I couldn't hold it back now! I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Hontou ni...Arigatou." I said again.

_He really was a good friend..._

I felt Fujio hug me back for a moment making a little "mm" sound in agreement. I pulled back for a moment and noticed red tinted on his cheeks...

_He's actually embarassed himself..._

Giggling to myself, I lightly brushed my lips againest his cheek for a quick second and backed off, still grinning. "Yu..Yuki-chan..." he started, blushing as well. "That..." He brought a hand up on his face where I kissed him.

My guess was he never really been kissed by a girl before. Well, maybe he had... But he seemed quite embarassed by my actions. I couldn't really blame him. But it _was_ just a cute friendly chu I gave him. But still...

I felt my own cheeks turn pink. "Eeto..." I said softly. "Ja ne!" I quickly left the library, book tucked under my arm and a blush spreaded completly across my face.

Fujio slightly rubbed his cheek again and smiled. "Arigatou Yuki-chan."

I had also begun to smile.

_Another score for me!_

Total points for the day: 5

_I wonder if I could get more..._

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
